Your kiss
by itwasbomb
Summary: Joey is tierd of his abussive father and leaves after being bruetly beatin and is out in the rain, bleeding, and in alot of pain and who finds him? None other than Mai. [MxJ]
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside and Joey was walking in the rain holding his side. The side of his mouth had blood on it and you could see a black eye starting to form. Joey coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth on to the pavement.He didnt know were he was going but werever it was it was far away from that hell hole.

FLASHBACK

"YOU SON OF A BITCH DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT? Joey didnt even know what his dad was talking about all he knew is that his dad was drunk again and was angry which wasnt good for him.

His father punched him in the stomache and Joey fell on his knees clenching his stomache. He kicked him in he side and Joey fell over and hit the dresser and landed on some glass from the mirror his father broke when he threw a beer bottle at him moments ago. Joey was picked up by the hair and punched in the face. The whole time his father was yelling every word in the book at him.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! ILL FUCK YOU UP SO BAD YOU LITTLE BITCHY GIRL" He threw Joey against the wall andhe collapsed on the floor. His dad kicked him one more time then turned and left the room slaming the door shut behind him. Joey gathered all his strength and stood up and walked over to his bed and collasped on to it then passed out.

He had woken up a few hours later and it was still dark out. Joey looked over at his alarm clock and it said 1:17 am. He stood up and his arm imediatly shot to his side. His side hurt so bad the pain was unbarable. Joey limped over to the door a poked his head out to make sure his father wasnt there. He saw a figure lying on the couch and he coud hear snoring. Joey didnt want to stay in this hell hole any longer but he had no were else to go. He finally made a dicission to just leave and go where ever his feet take him...anywere he didnt care wether he was taken to a slaughter house and butchered up, right now all he wanted was to get away from _him_ to get away from the abuse to get away from this appartment that smelt of puke and alochol get get away from it all. There was only one bright side to his life and that was Yugi and the rest of his friends but he couldnt go to them right now he couldnt let them see him like this. Joey grabbed his bag and put some change of cloths in it and some money he had been saving. He put the backpack over his back and almost yelped at the pain that shot threw his body because of the backpack hitting his backbut he covered him mouth so his dad would not wake up. He walked into the halway and made his wy to the living room carful not to wake his father. He went into the kitchen and grabbed his dads wallet. He figured he would only by more beer with it anyways so he took the money that was inside. Lucky for Joey his dad got paid today so there were a couple hundred dollars in there. He put the money in his bag and started to walk twards the door. He opened the door a turned around to make sure it didnt wake up his father. He then relized how much blood he was loosing because there was a track of it following him around but he didnt care soon he would be out of there and away from his father.

END FLASHBACK

So here he was bleeding,hurting,suffering all because his jackass father. Its not like he wasnt use toall ofthishe was just sick of hit. Joey kept walking even though his body was yelling at him to stop. He was several blocks from his apartment...well his old apartment now. Joey new that this street lead to the park, he figured he would crash there for the night.

Joey heard a car coming up but he didnt pay any attention to it just then he heard someone calling his name

"Joey, Joey is that you?" he heard a female voice say he looked over his shoulder but imidiatly regreted it as a sharp pain shot threw his chest. Joey clenched his chest with his free and and gave out a cry.

"Oh my god Joey what happened to you who did this?" The female voice was coming closer to him but he could feel himself slipping away.

Some one came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Joey what happened are you alright quick we have to get you to a hospital"

"N..no" Joey said very weak. He tried to look up to see who it was that was helping him but his chest was in to much pain.

"What do you mean no we have to get you help"

"N...n..o pl...e..a..se...d..on..t" He gasping for air.

With his last bit of strength he looked up and saw the last person he expected

"M..a..i" Then everything went blank.

Ok so what do you think of the first chapter? Please R&R! And keep reading there much more coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Joey woke up and felt his whole body in pain. It took him a minute to remember what happened last night when he remembered the person who helped him…he remembered he looked right before he passed out it was Mai who helped him. Joey slowly sat up and let out a low cry. When he finally sat up he looked around. He didn't recognize were he was then he noticed her, she was asleep on the recliner chair. Joey stared at her, he loved the way her beautiful blonde hair hung with that wavy feel to it and how her face was like an angel and how he outfit didn't hide much. Joey shook his head to get those images out of is head and then tried to stand up. Right when he put pressure on his leg pain shot threw like a rocket and he fell back onto the couch with a thump.

With all the commotion Mai woke up and saw Joey sitting there. She instantly remembered what happened after she found him nearly dead on the side of the street. She didn't know why she just didn't take him to a hospital but for whatever reason he didn't want to so she took him back to her place.

Mai's POV

_I was driving down the street heading to my apartment when I saw someone on the side of the street. At first I didn't care but when I noticed all the blood that was around him she slowed down and the figure started to look familiar. Mai started to get worried and when she pulled up next to the bleeding figure her fear was right, it was Joey Wheeler, one of her only friends. She ran over to him yelling his name and when she got to him he looked even worse that she thought he would. She tried to get him up so she could take him to a hospital but he protested. He pasted out soon after that and she put his arm around he shoulder and lifted him and got him into her car. She drove to her apartment like a speeding bullet. She pulled up next to the elevator and went around to lift Joey up again so she could get him into her apartment. They got into the elevator and she pressed the button for the second floor. The door closed and for what seemed like an eternity to Mai they got up to the second floor and the door opened. She had to switch Joey so he was leaning on her other shoulder and then she headed to her room. She unlocked the door and went and set Joey on the couch. She went and got a first aid kit out of her bathroom. She first examined his face; he was bruised up but nothing to serious. She moved to his arm. She had noticed there was glass in it. She picked out all of the big pieces then she got out her tweezers and started picking the little pieces out of his arm. After she was sure all the glass was gone she put anti-bionics on it and wrapped it up. She did the same with the other arm which wasn't as bad as his other arm. Next she was the blood stains on his shirt. Mai blushed a bit but quickly snapped out of it and pulled the young blonde teens shirt of revealing many bruises, some were fading away meaning they had been there for a while, and some coming up from whatever happened to him. Mai got up and went into her kitchen to get some ice packs. She returned with a bunch of little backs filled with ice and placed them on Joeys chest and stomach were the bruises were. Mai looked at his pants and noticed glass pieces on one leg but the other seemed fine. She was blushing furiously because she would have to take his pants off. She knew he had boxers on because she could see the top of them coming out of his pants but still this was Joey, not that she didn't like him in that way because she did but she didn't think he felt the same way about her as she did about him. Mai went over and carefully pulled off his pants showing his legs. His right leg seemed to have the most damage but there were only a couple cuts so it didn't look like a lot of glass get threw. Mai cleaned up the cuts and wrapped them up. After she was done checking Joey over to make sure she had gotten everything and had whipped all the blood off of him she stared at his face "God he gorgeous even when he's beaten up and unconscious". She took the ice packs off of him and put a blanket over him and then went over to the recliner and sat down. Before she knew it she was asleep._

_END MAI'S POV _

"Hey sleeping beauty" Mai said to Joey.

"Hmm..Um…" Joey was embarrassed because he was in his boxers, in front of the woman he loved. "Were I Mai? And how did I get here?"

"Your at my place Joey" Mai looked down on the floor with a really sad expression "You were hurt really bad last night and I brought you here to fix you up. By the way how are you feeling?" she said looking up again giving him a smile but you could see worry in her face.

"I feel like crap, but much better than I did last night"

Mai stood up and sat next to Joey on the couch. "Joey"

"Yeah."

"How did you get these injuries?"

Joey didn't know what to say _should I tell her the truth? Should I tell her that my dad hit me? No, no I cant she will think im weak and that I let people walk all over me. I hate to do it but I need to think of a lie._

"Some guys jumped me. I guess they wanted money or something." Joey said not looking her straight in the eye.

Mai knew he was lying because she had looked in his backpack and saw the cloths and money in it.

_I bet his dad did this and he was running away, he cant lie to me. I know what hes going threw I was never beaten but my parents never paid attention to me and I ran away more times than I can count, I remember my parents didn't even notice most of the times I ran away and the others times they didn't even care. But I cant imagine what its like to be hit by your father._

"Yeah I guess that's what they wanted" Mai said pretending like she didn't know.

_I will have to let talk to him later but right now he doesn't need to remember."_

"Are you hungry Joey, I can make yo…" she was cut of by Joeys lips pushing against hers.

Mai was shocked at first but she slowly got into the kiss. Joey licked her bottom lip begging for intense. Mai opened her mouth and Joey didn't waste anytime scouring her mouth with his tongue. After a while they broke of the kiss to get some air.

"What was that for, not that im complaining" Mai said smiling at Joey.

Joey face went red "Um..that was for taking care of me" Joey leaned in and gave her another passionate kiss. "And that was because I like the taste of your lips" Joeys face was now redder than a tomato.

"I like the taste of your lips to" Mai crawled over to Joey and he leaned back so he was lying on the couch and Mai was on top of him being careful not to put pressure on him so he didn't get hurt. Mai gave Joey a kiss know entering his mouth. They staid like that for a while then they broke off. Mai got up off of Joey and stood up "So are you hungry?"

OK im not going to have anything serious happen yet because Joey is pretty much a big bruise right know but don't worry there will be stuff later.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Just the Girl' or 'The Click Five'

Mai made Joey and herself a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Here you go hun. How you feelin?" Mai asked Joey handing him the grilled cheese.

"You made me feel a lot better" He said giving her a playful grin.

"Anything I can do to help hun." She said teasing him

They both ate there sandwiches and then Mai got up and said "I got to get ready for work will you be ok out here? You can watch some TV if you want."

It was around noon. Mai worked at a modeling industry and she was doing a cover shot for 'People" magazine they were doing a duelist special and Mai was the only model that was an expert duelist or a duelist at that.

"No, im good ill just watch some TV."

Mai went into the bathroom and shut the door. Joey heard the shower turn on and so he got up and went to the couch and turned on the TV. It was on MTV so he just watched some music videos for a while. He heard the shower turn off and about 10 minutes later Mai walked out. She was wearing a black shirt that went across her breasts saying CENSORED in white letters and some jeans on.

"Wow Mai you look hot." Joey said with his eyes wide staring and every inch of her body.

"Thanks hun, whatcha watching? "

"Just some music videos" Joey said scooting over to give her room to sit on the couch.

As he said that 'Just the Girl' by The Click Five came on.

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems   
She's the one I'm after

_Chorus:_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

"You know this song always reminded me of you" Joey said putting his arm around her. Mai leaned on him careful not to hurt him. (Whenever I heard this song it always reminded me of Joey and Mai)

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I know short chapter but I thought this would be a cute place to end this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

OK WE ARE GOING TO SKIP ABOUT 2 WEEKS AHEAD

"Thanks Mai" Joey said getting out of Mai's purple convertible. Joey had been staying at Mai's for about 2 weeks now and they had been getting closer. Joey only had some bruises left on his chest and you could barley see one on his face. It was a Monday and he was finally going back to school now that his injuries were getting better.

"No problem Joey I will be here after school when you get out OK see ya later hun." Mai waved and drove off.

"Hey Joey how are you feeling good to see you back in school." Yugi said waving to his friend to join him.

Joey had called Yugi when he woke up at Mai's and told him that he wasn't going to be in school for a while because he wasn't feeling good. Yugi tried to find out what was going on but Joey told him he didn't want to talk about it and they left it at that.

"Hey Yug, yeah im feeling much better thanks."

"Why did Mai give you a ride to school?" Yugi asked

"Oh um I have been crashing at her place."

"Why is something wrong at home?"

"Umm no its just..my dad moved and I didn't want to leave so Mai offered me her place until I get my own."

"You know you could have stayed with me Joey."

"Yeah but Mai got to me first sorry Yug."

"Im sure she did" Yugi said giving Joey a wink.

"Since when did you become a perv?"

"Im not perverted I just happen to know that you and a Ms. Valentine have had thing for each other for a while now."

"I don't know what your talking about Yug" Just then the bell rang. "Come on got to get to class don't want to be late"

"Since when do you care if you're late?" said Yugi

"Since I needed an excuse to get you to stop talking."

"Is that a confession of love?"

"No it a confession of im gunna knocks you out if you don't stop talking right now."

"OK OK ill stop….for now"

They got into class and took there seats right before the teacher came in.

"Ok class today's lesson will begin with BLAH BLAH BLAH" was all Joey heard he was to busy thinking about Mai. He had been finding himself thinking about her all the time now.

"Joey..hello earth to Joey" Duke said waving his hand in front of Joeys face.

"Huh….what?" Joey said waking up from his daydream. Tristan Tea Yugi and Duke were standing in front of his desk.

"Class is over dude" Tristan said

"Oh thanks" Joey got up out of his seat and stood next to his friends and they started to walk to there next class.

"You OK Joey you looked like you were in deep though" Tea said

"Yeah that scared us" Tristan said then him and Duke started cracking up.

"HAHA very funny guys, naw im fine Tea I was just thinking is all" Joey said giving his friend a smile.

The rest of the day went like that.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Joey want to head to the arcade with us for a while?" Yugi asked

"No thanks you guys maybe another time" Joey said

Just then Mai pulled up "Hey hun hop in"

Joey got in Mai's car and they drove off.

"What was that all about?" Tristan asked

"Apparently he's been living with Mai for a while" Yugi said walking away

"What? And he didn't tell us? Why is he staying anyway is something wrong?" Tristan asked.

"No I guess his dad moved and he didn't want to so Mai let him stay with her." Yugi said

"Oh they all said" following Yugi to the arcade

OK MORE TO COME HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Mai and Joey had stopped at 7/11 and got slurppies then walked over to the movie store next to 7/11. They were looking around when Joey saw the movie on the shelf.

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I don't know Joey I don't do well with scary movies" Mai said a little unsure if she wanted to see it.

"Don't worry Mai it aint scary besides you night in shining armor will be there to protect you" Joey said pulling Mai close and kissing her lips.

"Ok Joey but you have to hold me the whole time" Mai said giving Joey an evil grin.

"If that what it takes" Joey said replying the smile.

Joey rented the movie and they headed home. They had finished the slushies in the movie store. They walked into Mai's apartment and Joey set the movie on the coffee table and Mai sat down on the couch.

"Are you thirsty?" Joey asked

"No"

"Ok you ready?"

"Yeah"

Joey popped the movie in and sat down on the couch next to Mai. Mai climbed into Joeys lap.

"I always feel save when im with you Joey" Mai said kissing Joey on the lips.

Joey deepened the kiss and laid her down on the couch still kissing her. They broke away for some air and Mai whispered in Joeys ear "I want you" then Joey started kissing her neck and cheeks. Mai slipped Joey shirt off of him and Joey did the same with Mais shirt.

Soon they were both nude and on the couch with Joey on top of Mai. Joey started thrusting in and out of Mai.

"AHHHHH" and the sound of a chainsaw played in the background but they didn't care all they cared about was each other.

After one final thrust Joey let his seeds rush into Mai and he laid down next to her.

"I love you Mai"

"I love you Joey"

And they fell asleep

Im sorry I normally have more detailed lemons but for some reason I could not bring myself to write stuff like….that…..in a Yugioh fanfic. But I wrote what I could…..I will never be able to watch Yugioh the same way again.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey woke up the next morning lying next to a naked Mai. He remembered what happened that night and couldn't help but put on a smile. He got up careful not to disturb Mai and put his boxers. He looked for his pants and when he found them he put them on.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock on the microwave. It blinked 7:30.

"Ugg…...I have to get ready for school but first" he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, toast, butter, milk and whatever else you need to make eggs and toast.

He began to cook the eggs. He cracked the eggs into a bowl and put some milk and cheese in the bowl. He stirred it then poured it into the pan. He put the toast in the toaster and then went back to the eggs. He stirred them some more then the toast popped out. He grabbed them and put them on a plate. He put some butter on them the went back to the eggs.

After he made the breakfast he set the eggs and toast on the kitchen table then went to get some orange juice. He poured two glasses and set on of them next to the food then drank the other.

When he finished the glass he grabbed on of the extra pieces of toast he made and ate it quickly. It was know 8:00. He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Mai woke up hearing the shower turn on and the smell of breakfast caught her nose immediately. She picked up Joey shirt which laid beside her on the floor and put it on. It covered everything except the legs.

She walked into the kitchen and saw eggs and toast and some orange juice on the table.

"He really is a sweet heart" she said then she started to think of a way to repay him for such a kind act. She got an evil grin and she began to think of something.

She took Joey shirt off and walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door quietly so he wouldn't hear her coming in. She walked over to the shower curtain and said "Hey Joey"

She saw him jump a little and he said "You scared me"

He opened the shower curtain and noticed she wasn't wearing anything.

"Can I join you" she asked giving him a very 'playful' smile.

Joey stared at her for a second the snapped back "Of course what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't let you?" He said

"How kind she said stepping in under the water to get herself wet. She walked over to were Joey was and pushed him against the wall.

"I didn't think you were a morning person Mai" He said giving her an evil grin.

"Surprise" she said then kissed him on the lips deeply.

He moved her so she was now on the wall and he was in front of her.

"I am beginning to like surprises" he said then kissed her on the lips.

He licked the bottom of he lip with his tongue asking for entrance.

She pulled away for a moment "You know your going to be late for school" she said giving him a grin.

"I think I will get over it" he said kissing her again

She opened her mouth so he could go in. He explored her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back for some air after a while.

She started to kiss his neck then found a spot and started to suck on it.

Joey gave a little moan of pleasure so she sucked harder leaving a red mark. After a little while of doing that she began to kiss his lips again.

About an hour later when they were done 'fooling around' Mai got out of the shower and dried off and Joey finished his shower. Joey stepped out and dried himself off as well. He got dressed and brushed his hair really quick.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" Mai asked

"Sure"

"Alright let me go get dressed then I will be ready." Mai said walking into her room

She came out a few minutes later with a crop top shirt that had the play boy bunny on it and some jeans.

They left and got in Mai's purple convertible then drove off.

Mai pulled up in front of the school it was 9:30. He was an hour and forty-five minutes late which means everyone was in second period right know.

"Do ya need a note or something?" Mai asked

"Naw im good" Joey said getting out of the car "See ya later"

"Hey I thought we can go to this club and a beach party after that tonight how does that sound?"

"that sounds great Mai see ya after school"

"Alright see you later" Mai said then drove off

Joey headed for his 2nd period class

OK PLEASE R&R! AND TRUST ME THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE GOOD!


	7. Chapter 7

AT LUNCH

"Why were you late Joey?" Yugi asked

He Yugi, Tea, Duke, and Tristan were sitting at the same table at lunch.

"Oh, I...uh…woke up late" Joey said

"Woke up next to Mai is more like it" Yugi said

Everyone started laughing except Joey

"Why you little pip squeak get over here" Joey said reaching over the table to grab Yugi. Yugi got up and barley missed Joey grabbing his shirt and pulling him over the table.

"Someone's touchy" Duke said

"Calm down Joey he was just kidding" Tea said saving her friend (and crush) from being beaten up by Joey.

"Your lucky your girlfriend here saved you Yugi" Joey said giving Yugi a smirk

"She's not my girlfriend" Yugi said

"Im not his girlfriend" Tea said

"RIIGGHHTTT" Joey said

"Hey what's that one you neck dude?" Tristan asked pointing to his neck

"Huh? Oh…um I dunno" Joey said covering up the spot with his hand

"It looked more like a hickey to me" Duke said smiling at Joey

"So what exactly have you been doing at Mai's house?" Tristan asked

"Nun of your bees wax's" he said

"That's mature" he replied

"Hey why don't you bug those two love birds and leave me alone" Joey said pointing to Tea and Yugi

"HEY" They both said at the same time

"What we all know you two like each other" Tristan said

"Yeah so it wouldn't be fun" Duke said

Both tea and Yugi blushed

"So anyways" Tristan said

"Yeah tell us all the juicy details" Duke added in

"There are no juicy details to tell you" Joey said

"So there really is nothing going on between you and Mai?" Tristan asked

"Well I didn't say that" Joey said

"WELL TELL US" Tristan and Duke said at the same time

"Sorry we are out of time" and then the bell rang

Joey got up and went to class

Tristan and Duke were looking at each other "WOW" Tristan said

"How did he do that?" Duke asked

Then they went to class

AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY

"Hey Joey you want to come over to my house?" Duke asked

"Then come out with us some were?" Tristan added

"Um…I will pass me and Mai are going some were tonight" Joey said

"Oh going on a date are you" Yugi said

"No we are going out as friends" Joey defended

"Sure" Yugi said

Just then someone pulled up in a purple convertible

"Ready Joey?"

"Yeah" Joey said getting into her car

They drove off

"Ok lets stop at home and change then we can go to the club

"Alright sounds good to me" Joey said


	8. Chapter 8

Mai pulled up to her parking spot and got out.

"I got a new bathing suit and outfit for tonight" Mai said closing her car door.

"You know I love eeing you in new clothes almost as much as seeing you without clothes" Joey said getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

"How flatering" Mai said putting her keys in the lock and walking in.

Joey walked in after her then shut the door behind him. "So where are we going again?"

"Theres this awsome club near the beach and I use to work there just for fun and I still go there often just to take a break, anyways, a friend invited me to this party afterwards and its on the beach" Mai said walking into her room and heading to her closet.

Joey could see her throw her clothes on her bed while she was talking.

"Sounds fun" Joey asked walking into the guest room were Joey, or rather Joeys stuff considering he normally sleeps in Mai's bed, was staying. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out his swim trunks and put them in a bag. He pulled out some blue jeans that were loose fitting and a black shirt that had a dragon on the front.

He walked out into the living room and set the bad on the sofa.

"So what did you do while you worked there?" Joey asked walking over to the hall closet and grabbing two beach towels

Mai walked out wearing a bakini top that was black and had a pink playboy bunny on each breast. She had on baggy jeans and the bottom piece of her bakini half way showing. You could see the string that tied on each side of the bottom peice and the very top of the bottome piece showing pink bunny ears. Her pants were very baggy being held up very low on her hip revieling some of her leg on each side of her. (much like how Major on Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex has her pants).

In her had she had a netfish top to go over her upper half but it didnt hide anything.

"Bar dancing" Mai replied

"Oh really...I dont suppose you would be putting on a show tonight would you?" Joey asked

"Wow most guys get very protective and dont want 'there woman' dancing for guys to see" Mai said looking at Joey while putting on her fish net top.

"Well theres nothing I could do to stop you and plus I trust you so I dont mind...but if any guy tried anything I would beat him to a bloody pulp"

Mai giggled at how protective Joey just was.

"What? Why are you laughin at?" Joey said crossing his arms

"Oh nothing, just how cute you looked just know when you said that" Mai said walking over to Joey and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Ok are we almost ready" Mai asked.

"Yup I got towels, sandles, sunblock..."

"Joey its dark outside and were not going to the beach until around 1AM"

"In that case" Joey took out the sunbock "I think we are ready"

"Alright lets go hun" Mai said walking to the hall closet

"Uh sweet-e the doors this way" Joey said jerking his thumb towards the door

"Yea I know, I just gotta get something" Mai said looking around in the closet "Ah here it is" she said pulling out a cowboy hat.

"Are we going to a rodeo too?" Joey asked

"No hun, its like a trademark, I always wear this when I go to the this club"

"Why?"

"Well tonight some of my girlfriends that I use to work with will be working and we have this tradition that we all do like a Coyote Ugly (it a freakin awsome movie, Coyote Ugly is a bar in the movie and they have these girls that dance on the bar and they have this one scence were they have cowboy hats...its like one of my fav. movies! It would be so cool to be a Coyote..thats what they call the girls that work there...sorry im getting off track here...on with the story) kinda thing and you cant dance on a bar without a cowboy hat." Mai said

"I will take your word for it"

Mai slipped on some brown cowboy boots to match her hat while Joey put on some tennis shoes.

"Ok lets go" Mai said

They headed down to Mai's car. When they got in and turned on the ingnition the clock flashed 8:13 PM. They had the top down so Mai took off her hat and put it in the back with there bag that had there beach stuff in it.

Mai started pulling out and got onto the street and started heading to the club.

"So whats this place called?" Joey asked

"Wolf" Mai answered

"Wolf?...why is it called wolf?" Joey asked

"The girl that runs the place, her name is Bree but we all call her Wolfie, is completely obsessed with wolves" Mai said (Ok ppl Im using myself in this and thisis what my bar would be like if I had one YAY)

"Huh...then why did she open a bar?" Joey asked

"Oh shes a wolf biologist...but her father died and he owned the bar and so she took over and redecoraded...but she still works with wolves and all and her best freind/partner runs it while shes not there"

"And whose her partner?"

"Maggie (this goes out to my best bud maggie...who put me in 2 fanfics...even though I was amuled by a bair in one of them...oh you better hope that theres no bear in my fanfic Maggie LOL JK I wont have you mauled by a bear...yet ...JK)

"Yeah what she like?" Joey asked

"Shes pretty cool...shes goth and doesnt really fit into the bar scene" Mai said

"So is...what did you call her...Wolfie gunna be there tonight?" Joey asked

"Yup, she just got back from a job and tonights her first night in town for a while...even thought she doesnt like citys she does like to party and boy can she" Mai said

"Oh im sure you can out party her" Joey said

Mai looked at him "Just wait you will see"

"Now im really intrested"

"Oh and dont tick her off because shes got a temper problem" Mai said

As they were driving down the street Joey turned on the radio.

'We be Burnin' by Sean Paul came on

then "These boots are made for walkin' by Jessica Simpson came on (I love that song)

"This is Wolfies fav. song" Mai said

"Yeah its cool...I like the music video for it" Joey said

"Yea"

They drove for a few minutes longer then Mai said "Ok were just about there" she turned the corner and on that street was the club.

It was a good size building with 'WOLF' in bright neon lights. There was music blasting from inside and you could hear people cheering. There was a line outside with a large man outfront with a clip board.

"Whats with the security gaurd?" Joey asked

"Oh hes manly there to break up any fights and to keep people who cause trouble out" Mai said

Mai put the top up and grabbed her cowboy hat out from the back.

Joey and Mai stepped out of the car.

"Come on we dont have to wait in line" Mai said motioning Joey to follow her.

Mai walked up to the Security gaurd "Hey Steve hows it going?"

Steve was a large white guy that was bald and his head reflected the neon lights. (In case you guys dont watch Jerry Springer, this is like the most famous security gaurd ever, his name is Steve and hes liket he most popualest Security gaurd on Jerry Springer!)

"Hello pretty lady, and how are we this evening?" Steve looked over at Joey "Looks like you caught some meat"

"This is my boyfriend Joey so be nice" Mai said in a joking manner

"You got yourself a good one here Joey" he said pointing towards Mai "Anyways you to enjoy yourself, nice seein ya sweet-thing"

"You to Steve" Mai said walking into the club with Joey behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Joey walked in the he saw a huge crowd of people some dancing some standing around talking but most were watching the show up on the bar. There were three girls on the bar. There was a blonde and two brunetts. The two brunetts were on both sides of the blonde. The brunett on the left wore a bandana shirt and jeans and the one on the right wore a spagettie tank top that had WOLF in big letters and a wolf howling under neath it. In the middle was the blonde. She wore a white crop-top that said ALFA WOLF in black print on it and had a picture of a wolf. She had on baggy jeans and she had her hair in a pony tail.

Behind them was a girl wearing all black and black hair. And a boy that had blonde hair. They were both serving drinks.

The three girls on the bar were dancing to 'Belly Dancer' by Akon and as the blonde went down and undid her hair and as she leaned back and the two brunetts poured water on her.

The crowd started cheering and the blonde stood back up. Both the brunetts came next to her and stood with there chest on her side and one leg in front on the blonde and they started to dance to the music like that. The crowd was going crazy cheering. Some men were trying to climb on the bar and dance with them but the girls would push them back into the crowd.

The blonde noticed Mai and picked up a jug of beer and took a big chug then poured it on the crowd. She jumped back down behind the bar and talked to the two people behind the bar for a moment the went around and started heading over to Mai and Joey. The two brunetts were still dancing on the bar.

A few moments later the blonde came up to Mai and gave her a hug.

"Hey hun how are ya doin?" The blonde said

"Great its so good to see you how are you?" Mai asked returning the hug.

"Eh same old same old" The blonde replied

The blonde looked at Joey who was standing next to Mai "Whose the cutie?" The blonde asked

"This is my boyfriend Joey" Mai said then turning to Joey "Joey this is Wolfie"

"Nice to meetcha" Wolfie said

"Uh..hm...uhuhmm...ye..yea..." Joey was able to get out but he was trying to avoid the fact that this girl was in a white shirt with a nothing underneath and everything comepletly visable due to the water being poured on her.

"You got a shy one dontcha hun" Wolfie said "Well I know just how to cure him" then she disapeared into the crowd

She reappeared a few minutes later back up on the bar with a mega phone "ALRIGHT ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR A HOWLING GOOD TIME!" Wolfie shouted

The crowd howled.

"COME ON LADYS GET UP HERE ARE YOU GUYS WOLVES OR ARE SCAREDY CATS!" She yelled

A few girls got up on the bar. So know there were the two brunetts, Wolfie, and a few girls from the crowd.

"Whats she doing?" Joey asked Mai

"Youll see hun" Mai said

"OK YOU BITCHES READY"

The crowd howled and the music was replased with wolves howling

"THREE TWO ONE HOWL!" She said lifting up her shirt and the others on the bar doing the same doing the same

The crowd started howling even Mai was howling

Joey decided to join in and started howling

The girls all put there shirts back down and the girls from the crowd got back down and the brunetts got down and started serving drinks. Wolfie got down and walked back to Mai and Joey.

"How did you like that hun?" Wolfie asked giving him a wink

"They were nice...I..I mean..it...the show...yea I liked it" Joey said turning a little red.

"Hes not use to this stuff yet" Mai said wraping her arms around Joeys arm.

"Dont worry hun you get use to it" Wolfie said

"Hey Wolfie" a guy said wrapping his arms around Wolfies waist from behind

"Hey" she said gving him a kiss on the lips

"So are you ready Mai or what?" Wolfie said to Mai

"Lets do it Mai" Mai said walking off with Wolfie

"Come on Joey you can have front row" Mai said pulling Joey with her and Wolfie

Joey was standing in front of the bar with his girlfriend, Mai, Wolfie, and the two brunetts on it.

They were all wearing cowboy hats.

The all put one hand on there hat and the other on the one in front of them exppt for the one in front which was one of the brunetts then Mai then Wolfie then the other brunett.

A song came on (Cowboy from Kid Rock...I do not own it)

Cowboy... cowboy

Well I'm packin up my game and I'm a head out west

Where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breasts

Find a nest in the hills chill like flynt

Buy an old droptop find a spot to pimp

And I'm a kid rock it up and down your block

With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch

Buy a yacht with a flag sayin chillin the most

Then rock that bitch up and down the coast

Give a toast to the sun, drink with the stars

Get thrown in the mix and tossed out of bars

Sip the teajuna... I wanna roam

Find the old town chillin fools then come back home

Start an escort service, for all the right reasons

And set up shop at the top of four seasons

Kid rock and I'm the real mccoy

And I'm headin out west sucker...because I wanna be a

The girls were all dancing to the sond doing the same moves at the same time. They took one step foward with there right leg crossing over eachothers leg while doing so then took a step foward with there left leg crossing it over eachothers legs.

Cowboy baby

They took off there hats and started swinging them around there head

With the top let back and the sunshine shinin

Cowboy baby

West coast chillin with the boone's wine

I wanna be a cowboy baby

Ridin at night cause I sleep all day

Cowboy baby

They put there hats back on. They put there hands on there waist and slowly brought them up starting to bring up there shirt but they stopped before tehy showed there breast then they dropped there shirts back down and the two brunetts walked off to the ends of the bar were there were poles and started pole dancing while Mai and Wolfie stood back to back slowly going down until they reached the counter.

I can smell a pig from a mile away

I bet you'll hear my whistle blowin when my train rolls in

It goes (whistling) like dust in the wind

Stoned pimp, stoned brew, stoned out of my mind

I once was lost, but now I'm just blind

Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice

Get a map to the stars, find heidi flice

And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy

And let cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me

Cowboy baby

The two brunetts stopped pole dancing and the girl behind the counter handed one of them a jug of beer and the boy behind the counter handed the other one a jug of beer.

With the top let back and the sunshine shinin

Wolfie stood up and step halway over Mai so Mai was one her knees on the bar and Wolfie was standing over her but kneeling slightly.

Cowboy baby

Both of Mai and Wolfie leaned back a little.

West coast chillin with the boone's wine

I wanna be a cowboy baby

Ridin at night cause I sleep all day

Cowboy baby

The two brunetts poured the jugs of beer onto the two girls.

I can smell a pig from a mile away

Yeah, kid rock you can call me tex

Rollin sunset woman with a bottle of becks

Seen a slimmy in a 'vette, rolled down my glass

And said, 'yeah this dick fits right in your ass'

No kiddin, gun slingin, spurs hittin the floor

Call me hoss, I'm the boss, with the sauce in the horse

No remorse for the sherrif, in his eye I ain't right

I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white, uh

Cause chaos, rock like amadeus

Find west coast pussy for my detroit players

Mack like mayors, ball like lakers

They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us

Why they wanna pick on me... lock me up and snort away my key

I ain't no g, I'm just a regular failure

I ain't straight outta compton I'm straight out the trailer

Cuss like a sailor, drink like a mick

My only words of wisdom are just 'suck my dick'

I'm flickin my bic up and down that coast and

Keep on truckin until it falls into motion

Cowboy

The girls stood up and shook some of the beer off.

With the top let back and the sunshine shinin

Cowboy

The two brunetts got off the bar while Mai and Wolfie slowly walked over to poles on one side of the bar

Spend all my time at hollywood and vine

Cowboy

They slowly started to pole dance.

Ridin at night cause I sleep all day

Cowboy

They got faster while the crowed cheered.

I can smell a pig from a mile away

Cowboy

Wolfie threw her hat out into the crowd were there was a dog pile to get the hat.

With the top let back and the sunshine shinin

Cowboy

They got off the poles and stood back to back again.

With the top let back and the sunshine shinin

They knelt down slowly just a little bit.

Cowboy

They struck a Charles Angels pose with there backs to eachother and holding there hands up like guns.

Hollywood and vine

The crowd started cheering and going crazy espacially this one guy who was trying to get to the bar, or more so the girls on the bar, and was ovisouly drunk, but was being pushed back.

The show was also seen by four teens in the back who had just come in when they started the show and were surprised to see Mai up there.

"Maybe we should go" Tea said

"No way this is getting intresting" Tristan said

"Yeah did you see all those hot girls on the bar" Duke said

"Tea might be right you guys" Yugi said

"Well its too late now" Duke said

"What do you mean..." Yougi started to say but soon saw what Duke ment.

They all looked over to wear Duke and Yugi were looking and sure enought they saw Joey walking towards them.

"Uh...hey guys...whats knew?" Joey said scratching the back of his head and laughing nervesouly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh...Joey...what are you...and Mai...doing here?" Yugi asked

"I..wel...uh...Mai has some friends that work here and so she wanted to come and visit" Joey said "Wait why are you guys here?"

"Duke had heard about this place from a friend" Yugi said

"Yeah now I see why he spoke so highly of it" Duke said

"Yea and I like Mai's outfit, and whose that blonde up there with her?" Tristan said

"Keep your eyes inside your head" Joey said punchingTristans head.

"I will be right back im going to get Mai" Joey said then dissapeared into the crowd.

Mai and Wolfie had been squirting eachother with water to get some of the beer off. Joey walked up to the bar and said something to Mai and she looked up and spotted the group then looked back at Joey and her and Wolfie got down and started heading back to Yugi and the gang.

"Hey you guys" Mai said when they got over tothem. She was very wet.

From behind her Wolfie came out, also very wet and wearing a white shirt with no bra, which the boys in the group didnt over look.

"Hi boys" Wolfie said the looking at Tea "and girl"

"Wow Mai you got a lot of cute friends dontcha" Wolfie said walking over to Duke and putting her arms around his waist and pushing herself against him "Hi im Wolfie" she said

"I...uh...am...I...D..Duke" he stuttered out

"Nice to meetcha Duke" Wolfie said then looking over to Tristan "And you are?" she said letting go of Duke and walking over to Tristan.

"T..Tristan" Tristan said as she wrapped around one of his arms

"Tristan huh well its nice to meet you too" she said then went to the last boy who seemed to have grown.

Yugi had switched places with Yami on the fact that he was about to faint.

"Hey handsome whats your name?" Wolfie said wrapping one arm around his neck and stood to the side of him

"My name is Yugi" The pharoh said

"Hey we dont have a stutter here" Wolfie said then looked at the girl who was looking annoyed at her being wrapped around him.

"Hey hun, whats your name?"

"Im Tea"

Wolfie looked at Tea up and down "Hm..."

"What...?" Tea asked. Tea was wearing a black tank top with some blue jeans.

"Do you wanna come up on the bar with me?" Wolfie asked

"W..what no" Tea said quickly

'Aww come on hun" Wolfie said

"I..dunno.." Tea said

"It will be fun" Wolfie said then whispered so only Tea could hear "You want that guy to notice you right" Wolf siad motioning to Yugi/Yami

"I...ok"

"Great hun come on" Wolfie said grabbing Tea's arm and pulling her into the crowd.

"Weres Tea going?" Yami asked

Just then the music broke off and howling come on. Soon the crowd was also howling.

WITH TEA AND WOLFIE

"OK sweetie now lets fix up your outfit" Wolfie pulled out a pocket knife and cut Tea's shirt so it was a crop top. "There thats better"

"Hey..."

"Dont worry you look good...have you ever taken your shirt off in public?"

"WHAT..NO" TEa said taken back by th question

"Ok well today will be your first time then" Wolfie said walking behind the bar and pulling Tea with her.

"I...I dont think I can...People will be watching..."

"That the fun of it...come on"

"...O...K" Tea said

"YAY OK come on hun" Wolfie said grabbing a megaphone

They both got up on the bar

"OK EVERYONE LETS HEAR YOU HOWL" Wolfie yelled

The crowd howled even Joey.

"Why are you guys all howling?" Duke asked

"Youll see...Yami keep a good eye on Tea"

"Why?" Yami asked

"Turst me you wouldnt want to miss this" Joey said

Wolfie turned to Tea and told her that wen she said howl to lift her shirt up "OK EVERYONE THREE TWO ONE HOWL" and Wolfie lifted her shirt and Tea did the same.

Wolfie and tea put there shirts back down and got down behind the bar.

"Well how was it" Wolfie asked Tea

'That was a blast" Tea said

"Come on lets get back to the guys" Wolfie said

"...alright" Tea said

Tea and Wolfie got back to the group

"Well how was the show boys?" Wolfie asked

"THAT ROCKED" Duke and Tristan said

"We got to come here more often" Duke said

"Yeah" Tristan said

"That was...intresting tea...I didnt think you would do..that..."Yami said obliviously in shock

"It was actually aot of fun" Tea said

'Yami looks like he had fun too" Joey said

Yami turned red

"OK who want to dance" Wolfie said walking into the crowd with everyone following.

Some guy came over to Wolfie and wanted to dance.

"Naw thats dude maybe next time" she said pushing him away but the guy kept trying to dance with her.

Tristan and Duke wentt o go help her but a bunch of guys stopped them and told them they might want to back up. Thats when they noticed everyone backing off leaving Wolfie and this guy inside a circle shape.

"Isnt someone going to help her" Duke said

"Its not her you should be worried about." Some guy said

"HeySteve can you put my song on" Wolfie called out

Steve walked over to the stereo and turned put in a new CD. Soon the song 'These Boots are mae for Walkin' by Jessica Simpson came on.

"Ok thats better" Wolfie said turning to the guy. "So you want to dance" she said putting her arms aroundt he guys neck. The guy thought he was gunna get lucky but then Wolfie brought her knee up right into the guys crotch.

The guy feel to the grown and grabbed his crotch.

"Aw come on you cant be down already can you" Wolfie said

"WHY YOU BITCH" the guy yelled getting up. He pulled his arm back to slap her but she put her arm up and blocked it. He was standing there his hand inches from her face but her arm was up holding back his hand as if it was nothing.

Wolfie grabbed his hand and twisted it then turned her back to him and flipped him over her should. He went flying and hit a table. When Wolfie walked over to the guy a bunch of bistandards scattered and she picked him up by the collar.

"YOU LITTLE MUTHAFUKING BITCH" he spat out

"Now thats not very nice" she said punching him and letting him fall to the ground. He stood up and she kicked into the air kicking him right in the face.

He fell to the ground.

"Steve can you get him out of here" she said and Steve came over anddragged the guy out making sure to hit him into tables and walls and was occasaionallly kicked.

"OK EVERYONE DRINKS ON THE DEN" Wolfie shouted and jumped behind the counter and everyone crowded around the bar.

"Wow Mai you wernt kidding when you said she had a temper problem" Joey said

"Yea...she took anger manegement but she put her her anger doctor in the hospital." Mai said

"Sheesh" Joey said.

"But you gotta love her...you just dont want to get on the wrong side of her" Mai said

"So far I have seen her whore side and her agressive side...is there any others I should be aware of?" Joey asked jokingly

"Nope thats about it" Mai said laughing.

"COME ON YOU GUYS WHATYA HAVE" Wolfie called out to them holding up some shot glasses

The group walked over to the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

After having a couple drinks Wolfie told the other gilrs that were working there that she was leaving to go to the beach party and for them to close up that night.

"Hey Im heading over to the party right now do you guys wanna come?" Wolfie asked Joey and Mai.

"Sure, is it alright if we invite my friends?" Joey asked

"Sure the more the marryier" Wolfie replied.

Joey turned around and went over to the table were his friends were.

"Hey you guy intrested in going to this party on the beach?" Joey asked

"Since when were you such a partier?" Tristan asked

"Yea we are seeing a whole different side of you" Duke added in

"Well when yo uhang out with Mai long enough I guess it happens to you" he said back "So are you coming or what?"

"We dont have any bathing suits" Tea said

"So just go in your bra and underwear Tea and the boys can go in there boxers, that if you guys even go in the water." Mai said.

"Well I guess if everyone else is going im game" Tea said

"Me two" Yugi (now back in his regular form) said

"Me three" Duke said

"Me four" Tristan said

"Ok then what are we waiting for lets go" Wolfie said

Wolfie grabbed a microphone (were does this thing keep coming from lol)

"Hey everyone im leaving to go to Fugiko's party on the beach if anyones intrested in coming lets go." Wolfie anounced then started walking outside with a bunch of people following her.

They started walking down the block (the beach was just down the block)

When they got to the beach there were alot of people there and there was music playing and booths with food and drink. The people who had come with the gang had split up and went to different parts of the party.

"Hey Tea wanna go for a walk?" Yugi asked Tea

"Uh..sure lets go." she said then they walked off

"Come on Joey lets go dance" Mai said

"Alright" he said following her to the dance floor...dance sand.

"So now what do we do?" Tristan asked Duke

"I dunno" Duke said

"Well if your bored do you guys wanna go dance?" Wolfie asked them both

"Yes" they both replied and all three of them started dancing.

WITH TEA AND YUGI

"So are you having fun tonight Tea" Yugi asked

"Yes, its alot of fun im glad I came." Tea replied

"Im glad you came to" Yugi replied

They both blushed and walked along the beach in silence for a while.

"Hey Tea" Yugi said then stopped

Tea turned around "Yes"

"Theres been something I want to tell you for a while now but I havent been able to" Yugi said looking down at the sand

Tea blushed "W...What is it?"

"I...Uh...well you see...I like you...I like you alot Tea"

"I like you to Yugi" Tea said

Yugi looked up. "You do."

"Yea...I have for a while now"

"Same here"

Tea gave Yugi a hug "Im glad we got that off our shoulders"

"Hey Tea" Yugi said

Tea looked at him "Yes..."

Yugi kissed Tea right on the lips.

They had kissed for a few seconds

"Sorry" Yugi said

"For what" "I liked it" Tea said

And they started making out on the beach.

MAI AND JOEY

"Im having alot of fun Mai" Joey said

"So am I" Mai replied

"Hey, have you ever had sex on the beach before?" Joey asked

"No" Mai replied

"Wanna" Joey said giving her and evil grin

"Lets" Mai said

They both left the dance sand and went far off to wear nobody could see them.

DUKE TRISTAN AND WOLFIE

"So are you guys having fun?" Wolfie asked?

"Yea" Duke said

"Lots" Tristan said

"You guys wanna have some more fun" Wolfie said in a saducing voice.

"What you have in mind" Duke said

"Ever had a threesom?" Wolfie replied.

And the three of them went far off to were nobody could see them.

THE END

Well that was fun to write. I thought the ending was really funny. Well tell me what you think about this story. BYE its been fun everyone.


End file.
